New Ducks In the Pond
by Noreen
Summary: Okay, this is the best I could do, I really need a better title! Tell me your suggestions. It's basically a re-do of my old story. Let me know what you think!
1. On present day Puckworld

Standard disclaimer - you know the drill, I don't own 'em.

I know I need to work on my character development, and I tried my best not to make Kristy a Mary Sue, so let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is great! I really want to improve, so read, and review.

This is basically the beginning of my random little story - it was hard thinking of a way to get the new ducks to Earth, so let me know if it gets too confusing. I just thought that they needed more girls and more teenagers at the pond, so I should've made Zack or Jason a girl, but they kind'a accidentally grew from minor characters to bigger ones. I'll stop babbling now...

Enjoy!

* * *

A tan-feathered teenager took a flying leap off the school steps, landing next to her friends and skating ahead of them down the street. The seventeen-year old's shoulder length brown hair bounced against her head, confined in a high pony-tail.

"Kriss! Wait up!" called her friend Zack, skating hard to close in on her lead.

"You know she's not gonna stop," said Jason, skating along side his twin brother.

"Not unless you say please," taunted Kristy, skating backwards to face the twins. Jason and Zachary Cooper were identical opposites. Zack had brown feathers with black hair and Jason had black feathers with brown hair. They made quite a sight, unconsciously skating in unison. The boys had almost caught up to her, but not quite.

"See ya," called Jason, tugging on Zack's elbow and leading him down an alleyway.

"Ah man, cheep trick," muttered Kristy, slamming on her brakes and following them. An unseen hand dropped onto her shoulder as she rounded into the alley.

"Ah!" She exclaimed in surprise, twirling around to face her assailant, but ended up falling on her butt.

"Kristy?" Zack skated over to help her up, a look of concern on his face. "Hiya Sly," he greeted the newly arrived duck.

The older duck nodded in acknowledgment. "Cooper." He glanced down at Kristy. "You're getting skittish Thunderbeak."

"She's a medic," argued Jason, coming to her defense, "not a thief. It doesn't matter."

Kristy flashed him a smile of gratitude. Zack and Jason had been defending her for three years, ever since the invasion started and Kristy became a member of the Brotherhood Of the Blade. She wasn't accepted due to her thieving abilities, but because she was training as a medic, an important assent to covert thieves who refused to go to a public hospital.

"In the brotherhood everything matters," answered Sly.

"Yeah, well what do you want?" asked Zack. "Or were you just following us for no reason?"

"You're father sent me," explained Sly, "we spotted someone lurking around the high school. I'm to escort you back home." He turned without another word and led the way through Puckworld's back alleys.

"And I thought my dad was bad," commented Kristy. Her father was a General in the Puckworld army, and ever since her older brother, Canard, disappeared after the fight with Dragonus he'd become overprotective of his two remaining children. Unfortunately for Kristy, her oldest brother Charlie was still serving in the air force, and therefor out of their father's jurisdiction. That left her father free to devote all his attention to her. Unfortunately for him, Kristy wasn't as easy to bond with as his sons. She'd rebelled against everything military, and he gave up trying to find common ground with her.

"Well I doubt military officers need to worry about assassination attempts," said Sly.

"Ignore him," whispered Jason, "dad's probably just over reacting. Lately he's been a little..."

"Crazy," supplied Zack.

"Not a prob," replied Kristy. _The invasion changed a lot of things_, she thought to herself. Besides the obvious effects, it also made her father change his dedication from his job to his family. That was when the twin's father became acting leader of the brotherhood of the blade, since the brother hood's true leader, Duke L'Orange, disappeared after the same battle as Canard.

Kristy never knew him, only met him once when she was first introduced to the brotherhood, but she'd heard plenty about L'Orange. He'd been a good leader and Blade Cooper had high expectations to meet.

They soon arrived at a place known only as The Lair, the home of the Brotherhood Of the Blade.

"Back already Sly?" called the sentry, standing outside of the ancient stone doorway. Kristy often wondered just how old the brotherhood's home really was.

"Got stuck baby sitting," was his gruff reply.

"Ah..." The sentry stepped out of the shadows, revealing her identity. It was Alanna, another thief in the brotherhood. "Coopers, Thunder, how was school?" She greeted the teens. Most members of the brotherhood preferred to address Kristy as 'Thunder' so as to ignore the connection between her and one of Puckworld's military leaders. Sly was one who refused to forget, and constantly questioned her loyalty.

"Tons of fun," answered Zack. He and Jason didn't have to go to school, like most kids born into the brotherhood they were tutored by the older members, in everything from school work to blade work. The twins just went to the public school for the fun of it.

"That's good. By the way, your father's looking for you," added Alanna.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Probably wants to give us a lecture or something."

"Might as well get it over with," said Zack, "you gonna hang around awhile Kristy?"

"Sure, but I've got to get home before dinner." She loved visiting The Lair. Unfortunately her parents didn't know about her affiliation with the Brotherhood, _and would probably disown me if they knew, _so Kristy had to come up with excuses for where she was every time she came.

"We'll meet you in the infirmary," called Jason as he and Zack headed down a side corridor. Kristy waved in affirmation and continued down the main hallway. The twins knew her well, she was going to visit Doc, the Brotherhood's resident medic, in the infirmary.

She pushed open the swinging doors quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone in there recovering, and entered the sterile white room. The beds were all empty, but Kristy spotted a grey duck sitting at the desk by the far wall.

"Doc?" she ventured, walking past the row of beds.

"Ah Kristina, how are you?" he greeted without looking up.

"Same old." Kristy plopped down onto the bed nearest his desk.

"It's been quite a while," said Doc, pushing away from his desk and turning in his chair to shake her hand.

"Sorry, I haven't had much time to stop by. My parents started getting suspicious...and, yeah..."

Doc held up a hand. "Never mind, so how's your mother?"

"She's fine," answered Kristy, "and last weekend she took me along to an emergency response seminar." Her mother was an army medic and enjoyed sharing her knowledge with her daughter, that's how Kristy had received so much training at such a young age. Doc was fascinated with her mother's work, and once told Kristy that if he hadn't been born into the brotherhood he probably would have followed the same career path.

His parents, like Jason and Zack's were both members of the Brotherhood, so their son was a member by default. Doc and the twins were what they called a hereditary thief. Kristy was considered a new thief because neither her parents were thieves nor was she raised by the brotherhood. Canard had made some sort of arrangement with Duke L'Orange shortly after the invasion began and sent Kristy to live with the Brotherhood. Of course their parents didn't know where she was in hiding but they trusted Canard that it was some place safe, and it was. It was then that Kristy started helping Doc out in the infirmary and Blade Cooper, on the advice of both Doc and his sons, offered her membership. It wasn't a full membership, but she was allowed access to the Brotherhood, The Lair, and _almost_ all of their secrets.

"Learn anything new?" asked Doc, reaching up to put a folder away on the shelf. Kristy couldn't help noticing the saber hanging from his belt, partially hidden by his white lab coat. It was a reminder that Doc was not only a medic, but also a trained swordsman and thief.

"Not much...Oh, but there was this new technique for splinting a broken arm. It looked easy enough that I thought we could teach it to the others as part of their basic training." That got the two of them into a long discussion of bone-setting techniques, which lead them to arguing over how much first-aid a new recruit needed to learn. All member of the Brotherhood had to have a basic knowledge of first-aid, and most were required to use that knowledge at least once in their thieving career.

That's when Zack and Jason entered, interrupting the debate. Both young mallards looked tired, Kristy guessed that their father had given them a long lecture. She noticed that they'd also changed into their stealth-suits, body tight jump suits they wore when thieving.

Zack's was dark blue and he wore his equipment in a band that stretched over his right shoulder and across his chest. He preferred to keep his saber in a shoulder sheath. Kristy took a moment to admire his lean profile. Zack had a light frame, he would never be as strong or muscular as Jason, but he was the more agile or the two.

Jason's was dark green and his only accessory was an equipment belt from which his sheathed saber hung. The sleeves of his suite ended at his shoulders, showing off his biceps - and the two dark bands circling his arm just below the shoulder. Zack had identical bands tattooed on his covered arm and Kristy also had a single band tattooed on her arm, hidden by an armband bearing the resistance's logo - crossed hockey sticks over an inverted triangle. The lone band on Kristy's arm identified her as under the Brotherhood's protection. The addition of a second band symbolized a trainee, like Zack and Jason, and three bands denoted a full member.

"Hello boys," greeted Doc, "I'm supposed to tell you that your father wants a word, but it looks like he already has."

"More than just a word," grumbled Zack, taking a seat next to Kristy.

"He actually thought we tried to pull a heist by ourselves," elaborated Jason, "and it took us forever to convince him it wasn't us."

"So it wasn't about the lurker Sly mentioned?" asked Kristy.

"Oh no, he warned us about that too," said Jason.

"You two should listen to Blade," said Doc, defending his old friend, "he's a sound leader and knows what he's talking about."

"We know," answered Jason and Zack in unison.

"Hey Kristy, want an escort home?" asked Zack. "We need to get out'a here, and a little detour wont keep you too long."

"Sure, but don't you want to change first?" Kristy pointed at their conspicuous stealth-suites.

"Oh yeah, we just gotta stop by our room quick," said Jason. Kristy followed the twins up through a labyrinth of hallways to the living quarters.

"Hey Thunder, long time no see!" A girl in a red stelth-suit jumped up from her spot on the common room sofa.

"Yeah, I've been busy. What's up with you?" Kristy clasped hands with the young thief known only as Robin, for her bright red feathers and hair.

"Just hangin'," replied Robin, "where're you three off to?"

"Bringing Kristy home," answered Zack.

Robin cocked an eyebrow at him. "And she needs your protection why?"

"It's okay Robin, they just want an excuse to get out'a the Lair," explained Kristy.

An idea dawned on Jason. "You wanna come with us? We'd have an even number."

"I'm not gonna be home by dinner, am I?" asked Kristy with a grin.

"Sure you will," assured Zack, "we'll just skate really fast. Come on bro, let's hurry!" He tugged on Jason's arm and they both jogged down the hall to their room.

"Yeah, I better change too," said Robin. "Hey Jase!" she yelled, "Can ya grab me a shirt or something?"

"You're hopeless." Jason returned, followed by Zack, and tossed a sweatshirt to her.

"Thanks." Robin slipped it on and they were ready to go. The boys had both thrown on a sweatshirt and wind pants over their stealth-suits, and Kristy was good to go because she was still wearing her normal clothes - cargo pants and a blue tank top.

The little detour turned out to be a trip to the old hockey rink, located a few blocks from The Lair. All four were already wearing skates, so Jason needed only to pry out an old board to find the sticks and pucks they'd stashed there.

"Guys verses girls!" announced Robin, taking control of the puck Jason passed her. The game started out seriously, but didn't stay that way for long.

"Hey Kriss, aren't you getting cold?" teased Zack, trying to skate past her with the puck.

"Not with all this hot air around." She let him get past, then reached her stick out to hook his ankle.

"What the-" Zack tipped, and fell forward. Using quick reflexes he turned and grabbed Kristy's wrist, pulling her down with him.

"Ow!" He caught her by surprise and Kristy fell on top of Zack. "What was that for?" she asked.

"What do you mean? _You _fell on top of _me_." argued Zack.

"Ah bro, you got took down by a _girl_," teased Jason, skating over to help his brother.

"Oh yeah, totally." Kristy detangled herself from Zack and brushed the snow from her knees.

"You mean you didn't enjoy that?" asked Zack, sitting up with a grin on his face. Jason grabbed his hand and pulled Zack to his feet.

"Not as much as we did," answered a strange voice from behind them.

"What the?" Robin spun around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" demanded Jason. Ten black clad ducks suddenly stood in front of them. The four teens were surrounded, trapped in the corner. "Assassins society," he muttered, recognizing the insignia on their uniforms. There was an ongoing feud between the Brotherhood and the assassins society, Puckworld's two most successful crime organizations.

"Blade Cooper's boys, out all alone." The lead duck raised a large laser blaster. "Do you surrender?"

"Never to you, assassin scum," answered Zack, taking a step forward and placing himself between Kristy and their attackers. Of all of them she was the least trained, and in his mind, probably in the most danger.

"Very well." The lead duck lowered his blaster. "Then we'll settle it now, between the two of us."

"No way," argued Jason drawing his saber and moving forward to stand beside his brother.

"The kid insulted us, either he faces me..." He stoked the large weapon. "Or you all take your chances."

Before Kristy could figure out what was happening, Zack had drawn his saber and lunged for the assassin.

"Zachary! No!" Jason was a second too slow to stop him.

The assassin moved fast, he leaned to the side as Zack thrust his blade forward and grabbed him by his wrist. The sudden action caught Zack off guard and even quick reflexes couldn't save him from the bigger duck's grip.

"Ah! Let me go!" exclaimed Zack. He dropped his saber and the assassin twisted his arm behind his back.

"Zack!" Robin drew her saber, but froze before she could take a step. The assassin had taken a small knife out of his boot and was holding it against Zack's neck.

"Not another step," ordered the assassin, "now you'll cooperate...or it's his life."

Robin looked to Jason, he gave a nod and retracted his blade. A moment later she did the same.

"Alright, you got me," he announced, dropping his weapon. Two of the assassins came forward to grab Jason by the arms and lead him towards a dark van waiting near the rink. Another picked up his and Zack's sheathed sabers.

"You tell Blade that we've got his boys," the lead duck told Robin and Kristy, his knife still at Zack's neck, "he'll know what to do." He turned to leave when one of the female assassins stopped him.

"Take the girl," she whispered.

"No!" Zack struggled against his captor, but was restrained by the knife.

"We were sent for the brotherhood brats," argued the lead duck.

"I know her, she's General Thunderbeak's daughter. We can use her," insisted a familiar voice, but Kristy couldn't remember where she'd heard the woman before.

She took a step backwards, but at a signal from the leader two more assassins approached Kristy.

"Kriss..." Robin trailed off when one of them aimed a gun at her. They grabbed Kristy and dragged her to the van, followed by the leader and Zack. Three assassins covered their retreat.

Robin didn't move until they'd all boarded the van, then watched them speed away. As soon as the van was out of sight she shook herself out of shock and skated as fast as she could back to The Lair. Robin braced herself for the certain confrontation when she arrived. Then she would have to tell her leader, Blade Cooper what just happened.


	2. In the House of Assassins

Kristy was pushed roughly into the van, followed by Zack. Jason was already sitting in there, hands tied behind his back. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"What's she doing here?" Jason demanded.

"Scum bag recognized - oof" Zack doubled over from a punch to his gut. His attacker forced Zack down and tied his hands behind his back while another restrained Kristy.

"You're gonna pay for this," she warned.

No one answered her, but someone slid a bag or something over her head.

"Hey!" exclaimed Jason. She assumed the boys had also been blinded. Zack emitted a low moan.

"Zack, you okay?" questioned Kristy.

"HEY! No talking!" yelled the lead duck. The three captives fell silent for the remainder of the relatively short trip. When they stopped someone grabbed Kristy's arm and pulled her out of the van.

"Where are we?" asked Zack as they were forced ahead. All he could tell was that they were inside and going downwards.

"Welcome to The House of Assassins," announced the same woman who'd recognized Kristy, in a voice dripping with sarcasm. She removed the bag from Kristy's head, and Kristy saw she was standing just behind Zack and Jason, both of whom were inspecting their surroundings.

Zack glanced back and saw she was there. "You alright Kriss?"

"Yeah..." She gazed around the cavernous room, filled with priceless paintings and artifacts. They were facing seven elegant stone chairs, arranged in a semi-circle at the end of the room.

A lavishly dressed man entered from a side door and took his place in front of the center chair. "A successful mission," congratulated the head of the Assassins Society. He smirked at Zack and Jason, who just glared back. Then he caught sight of Kristy. "And who is _she_?" His voice betrayed his annoyance.

The woman guarding Kristy stepped forward, pushing Kristy along with her, past the twins. "I have_ personal_ business with this one, my lord."

"She said the girl would be of use, that she is a General's daughter," added the duck who led the mission, looking out for himself.

"DeCoi! We have no room for personal grudges," reprimanded the head. Kristy froze at his first word.. Her fears were confirmed when the woman pulled back her hood and mask, revealing a tumble of purple locks.

"Her brother is the one who ratted me out," argued Lucricia, "I have the right to revenge, after that time in prison..."

"You were released soon enough," pointed out the head.

"And brought to earth by that Saurian only to be imprisoned again in dimensional limbo!"

"And we released you," he concluded.

While the other assassins were watching this argument, Zack and Jason were both working on loosening the ropes around their wrists.

"Amateurs," muttered Jason, slipping his hands out and searching for the guard holding their sabers. He glanced at Zack, who smiled back.

"I got Kriss, you grab the blades," he whispered, raising three fingers and dropping them one at a time. When the last one fell he and Jason went into action. Jason caught the one holding their sabers off guard, knocking him out and grabbing the weapons before they fell. Zack lunged forward and grabbed Kristy by her arm, pulling her back with him.

Before any of the surprised assassins could react, Zack caught his saber that Jason tossed him and used it to slice the rope off Kristy's wrists. Jason led the way as they raced down the first corridor they came to. He and Zack were able to knock out the two guards they passed without much noise, but they soon turned the corner and found themselves facing a dead end.

"Ah stars, we're stuck!" exclaimed Kristy.

"Nice going," commented Zack.

"Hey, you're not helping," said Jason, scanning the hall for an escape. He heard the sound of footsteps drawing near.

Kristy rattled the knob on the door in front of them. "Come on..." she pleaded.

Zack tired the door to their right, and to his surprise the handle turned. "Quick, in here!"

As Kristy entered she noticed the words on the door, _Dimensional Investigation_. Zack switched on the lights and scanned the room, looking for a window or some other way out. The lights revealed a large platform sitting in the middle of the room.

"What is that?" asked Jason, examining the huge computer next to the platform. Wires ran from the mainframe to a large laser positioned above the platform.

"It's a dimensional gate way," whispered Kristy, she couldn't believe it, but ever since Dragonus attacked the military had been collecting information on dimensional gateways and she took the liberty of studying some of her father's reports. The device in front of her matched every description she'd read.

"You serious?" asked Zack. Kristy just nodded in affirmation.

Jason made a quick decision. "Thunder, this is our only way out. Can you get it going?"

Kristy reviewed the controls in her head before answering, this was too serious for a rash decision. If she made a mistake they could be trapped between dimensions forever, but if they stayed here..._We'll get caught and be stuck in the same spot. _

"I can do it," she concluded, her fingers flying over the controls. Zack and Jason trusted her judgment and took their places on the platform.

It was easy enough for Kristy to get the dimensional gateway up and running, but the tough part came when ths system asked for a destination. _Come on_, she thought, _where can we go? What other planet could we go to? What other planets do I know? _

"Kristy, we don't have much time," reminded Zack. Then it came to her. Lucricia said she escaped to Earth with Dragonus, but was sent to dimensional limbo. There had to be allies on earth, or at least someone who shared their common enemy.

"Here's to last resorts," announced Kristy as she pressed the _activation _button.

"Kriss, you sure about this?" questioned Zack once she joined them on the platform, his confidence fading as they watched the laser charging up. Kristy clasped hands with him, embracing his tight grip. She looked Zack in the eyes as the laser emitted a bright green light which enveloped them.

"Positive."

* * *

Okay, seriously, I want to know what you think. (And I want ideas for a better title, but maybe I should wait until the story is finished) I'm still working on the next chapter, but it'll be coming soon! 


	3. And on earth

Hi! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and sorry this update took so long.

* * *

In the Raptor, Chameleon was stuck doing monitor duty, again.

"Aww, why do I always get stuck sitting in here?" he asked himself. The alarms never went off, and it wasn't like the ducks were going to attack _them_. He was just getting comfortable, leaning back in the chair and kicking his feet up on the control panel, when an unfamiliar alarm started ringing. It was a loud, shrill ring that came from every direction.

"Wha' the-" Chameleon fell backwards off the chair, caught off guard by the sound. He was laying on his back, staring up at the flashing red lights when Dragonus' voice came over the speakers.

"Chameleon!" he bellowed. "What is that ruckus?"

"Uh...it's the alarm system boss...The computer says there's a dimensional portal opening here on earth, and it isn't one of ours."

"Well then get Siege and Wrath and teleport to the portals' location," ordered Dragonus, "It had better not be another of those accursed duck!" The Saurian overlord was still steaming over the sudden arrival of the Strike Teams' former captain, Canard Thunderbeak, some months earlier.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Pond, Nosedive was in his element, annoying his teammates. 

"Come on Tany," he whined, "I just wanna play for like an hour."

The blond genius whirled around to face the blond teen. "Nosedive, for the last time, no computer games on Drake 1!"

"But-"

"No," interrupted Tanya, "last time you crashed the whole system and it took my almost a week to get everything running."

Nosedive thought for a moment and then remembered. "Oh yeah..."

Tanya rolled her eyes at the young mallard and turned her attention back to the super computer. "That's strange," she said to herself, squinting at the screen and typing faster.

"Uh, Tanya...what's up?" asked Nosedive when she didn't elaborate.

"This can't be right," she was typing furiously now, "according to my scanners a dimensional gateway is opening...I need to tell Wildwing." She pushed a button and the team captain's face appeared in a small box on the screen. His hair was slicked back with sweat and Nosedive guessed he'd been practicing on the ice with Canard.

"Wing here...Tanya? What's wrong?" asked Wildwing, seeing the frown on her face.

"I think a dimensional gateway is opening in the Anaheim forest," exclaimed Tanya, "it's impossible, but..."

"We need to check it out anyway," finished Wildwing. "Alert the others and we'll be right down."

Tanya nodded and pressed another button, setting off the pond's alarm system that would bring the rest of the team to the ready room.

Mallory entered from the firing range, carrying the new improved puck blaster Tanya had just finished, and Duke and Grin both arrived from the rec room.

"What's the situation?" asked Malloy, getting straight to the point.

"Whoa, Mal, point that thing somewhere else!" exclaimed Nosedive, motioning for her to lower the oversized puck blaster aimed at his chest.

Before she could respond, the elevator arrived from the locker room and Wildwing stepped out, followed closely by Canard. Like the rest of the team they were already dressed in battle gear and ready to go. "Tanya, what's the report?" he asked immediately.

"Uh..." She checked Drake-1. "No change yet, but the gateway's getting stronger. It's gonna open, like, any time now."

"Wait a sec, you're telling us Dragonus opened another gateway?" exclaimed Duke. "It's impossible!"

"Well unless you can think of something else that would generate this much energy..." Tanya waved at the energy signal shown on the screen, which was pulsing steadily, then all of a sudden stopped and almost doubled. "Wait a minute...It's opening!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Nosedive, impatiently twirling his puck launcher on a finger.

"Everybody to the migrator," ordered Canard, ending further arguments.

* * *

Zack felt like he'd been falling forever, except he was falling upwards. He tried to stay close to Kristy and Jason, but when the green light surrounded them he was blinded and lost sight of Jason. The light dimmed and Zack felt a startling force, lurching him sideways. He tried to tightened his grip on Kristy's hand, but still she slipped out of his grasp. All he could see was a shimmering blue light encircling him on all sides, and he felt completely weightless. After an unknown period of time the tunnel suddenly ended in a flash of pure white light and after that, nothing.

* * *

"Uh Wildwing, you might wanna step on it," called Tanya from where she was sitting in the back of the migrator, looking at the vehicle's computer. "I'm picking up teleportation signals from the same location as the gateway. 

Wildwing turned to Nosedive, who was driving. "You heard her, punch it baby bro!"


	4. Earth isn't all we thought it'd be

Hey, sorry this chap. took so long to finish! And a big thanks to Angle and Saphire Cat for their reviews. (Check out their stories if you want more to read)

* * *

The Mighty Ducks reached the park quickly, but there weren't any signs of activity, diemsional gateway or otherwise. 

"I don't understand," said Tanya, checking the scanner on her omni-tool, "the energy residue matches a dimensional gateway."

"And no sign of the saurians either," added Duke, deactivating his saber.

"Maybe the two are connected," suggested Grin.

"Tanya, are you sure this is the right place?" asked Canard.

"That's it!" exclaimed Wildwing. "Who ever came through the portal must've left with the Saurians.

"Oh great, now we've got another bad guy to worry about," whined Nosedive.

"So, if there's nothing here shouldn't we head back to the Pond?" asked Mallory, she didn't like the idea of Dragonus having a new ally and wanted to be prepared.

"Yeah, and I can use Drake-1 to see if there's been any new teleportation activity," agreed Tanya.

"Okay, back to the migrator," said Wildwing, lagging a little behind the others. Canard noticed and hung back to talk to him.

"What's on your mind Wing?"

"Ah nothing, I was just hoping that this time we'd find a way back home, or at least learn something useful."

Canard draped a heavy arm over Wildwing's shoulders. "You know, that brother of yours just might be right, you do worry too much."

Wildwing arched his strong shoulders to dislodge his arm. "Watch out, or I just might have to tell Drive you said he was right."

"What, what a sec!" exclaimed Canard, but Wildwing was already running for the migrator.

* * *

"Lord Dragonus, we brought the prisoners," announced Siege, leading the way into the Raptor's throne room. 

"What prisoners?" asked Dragonus, hoping his henchmen hadn't blown it again.

"From the gateway," explained Wraith, "when we arrived we found three young ducks lying unconscious on the ground.

"And where are they now?" demanded Dragonus.

"In the holding cell," supplied Siege, "Chameleon is guarding them."

The Saurian overlord couldn't believe his ears. He quickly turned to the main computer counsel and switched the view to the cameras in the holding cells.

"Hey'a boss," greeted Chameleon. He morphed into a big game hunter. "Today we bagged us a big one," he moved so the camera could zoom in on the occupants of the cell, "three fo the price of none!"

Dragonus smirked at the sight of the three helpless ducks lying in his prison. "Very good," he congratulated with a toothy smile, "inform me the instant they wake up." He turned his attention back to Wraith and Siege. "You're sure the rest of the ducks don't know they're here?"

"Positive my lord," answered Siege, "we were gone before they could show up."

"Excellent, you've done well. For once. Wraith, what can you tell me about them?"

"Ah, well, I was unable to discern much from their jumbled minds, but I detected a faint bond connecting the two males, not a spell, but something deeper...And there was something familiar about the female's presence-"

"And why are they here?" prompted Dragonus.

Wraith bowed his head. "I'm not sure they even know that my lord, their thoughts were layered with confusion."

He was saved from further interrogation by Chameleon's voice over the intercom. "Hey boss, I think they're waking up."

"Good, I will be down momentarily, and then I will have my answers."

* * *

"Zack, hey Zack wake up." Zack shook his head, thinking he was imagining Kristy's voice. 

"Zachary, bro can you hear me?" _Okay...why am I dreaming about Jason? _thought Zack. He opened his eyes at his brother's words and startled at the sight of two faces looming over him.

"Ah!" He rolled to the side instinctively, giving himself more room to maneuver in case of an attack. "Jase! What're you trying ta do, scare me to death?"

Jason and Kristy were still kneeling near where Zack had been laying, grinning at him.

"Dude, you're jumpy today," commented Kristy.

"Yeah, well getting kidnaped and being tossed through a giant wormhole can have that effect on you."

"Actually, it was a dimensional gateway," corrected Kristy.

"I think he's fine Kristy," said Jason, reasurring her fear that Zack had been injured during their trip.

"So where are we?" asked Zack, exploring the small cell. It was basically an empty metal box and the only exit was blocked by heavy metal-bars.

"No idea, but check out this lock," answered Jason, sticking his hand through the bars to feel the locking mechanism. He'd never encountered anything like it and Zack was, hands down, the better at lock picking of the two.

He was still leaning through the bars when a green light flashed and an enormous red lizard suddenly materialized in front of the cell.

"What the?" Jason stumbled backwards, but the large Saurian grabbed his wriat, pulling him close against the door.

"And what do we have here?" asked the Sairian overlord, "an armature thief."

"Dragonus!" exclaimed Zack, recognizing the figurehead of Puckworld's invasion.

"It can't be," whispered Kristy, "you're supposed to have been defeated..." Sure, Lucricia had mentioned being brought to earth by the Saurians, but Kristy assumed the same people who sent her back into dimensional limbo would've done the same to Dragonus.

Slitted yellow eyes met wide brown eyes. "I can assure you young duck, I am very much still in power, as you soon will discover." He shoved Jason back into the cell. "Chameleon!"

"You bellowed boss?" A shorter green Saurian stepped out of the shadows.

"Activate the power grid," instructed Dragonus. He turned to face the trapped teens, "escape is impossible," he informed them before stomping away.

The metal bars raised into the ceiling, but before any of the ducks could move a bright red grid materialized across the doorway.

Zack stepped forward to investigate. He slowly brought a single finger up to the grid and immediately jumped back as the eclectic currents surged towards him.

"Whoa! Hey guys, no way we're getting out through there."

"So, armature thieves, what're we supposed to do now?" asked Kristy, slumping down against the back wall in defeat.

Kristy?" Zack noticed that she'd sunk down to the floor, with her chin resting on her knees. "Kriss, you okay?"

"Do you feel alright?" asked Jason.

"He won, I don't know how, but he won."

"Yeah, but he's stuck here," argued Jason.

"And so are we," countered Kristy, "guys, this is all my fault."

"Uh, newsflash Kriss, but I think that blame belongs to us," said Zack, "we're the ones who got you kidnaped by the assassins."

"But, you got us out'a there, and then I'm the one who had the brilliant idea to send us to earth and-"

"Okay, we got the idea," interrupted Jason, "how 'bout we just agree that it's all of our faults?"

"And how're we gonna get out'a here?" asked Kristy. "You heard Dragonus, he's still in command. Strike force team failed."

Zack looked confused. "The what force team?"

Jason swatted at the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"The Strike force team," repeated Kristy, pointing at the logo of two hockey sticks crossed over a point-down triangle on his sweatshirt, identical to the logo on her armband, "the ducks who saved Puckworld, remember?"

"Yeah," said Jason, "I wonder what happened to them..."

* * *

Dragonus paced in his throne room, ranting about "troublesome ducks."

"My Lord," said Wraith, "we wont be able to learn anything thins way."

"I know that!" bellowed Dragonus. "I need some way to get them to talk," he pointed a talon at the monitor, showing the three ducks huddled in hushed conversation, "I want to know why they are here!"

Chameleon morphed into the black feathered duck, smirking at his leader. "But I'm suck a stuck-up duck, I wont talk to you, you're not one of the club."

Dragonus's face lit up. "That's it! Siege, bring me that duck!"

"My lord, might I suggest the female?" ventured Wraith. "That bond I sensed between the two males, I don't think we could duplicate that."

"Fine, Siege, bring me the girl," ordered Dragonus.

"Yesir!" Siege lumbered down the hall, bringing a couple of hunter drones with him. "Hiya duckies," he greeted the caged teens.

"What the?" Zack jumped up, glaring at Siege through the power grid.

Siege grinned and stepped back so two drones take his spot, lasers raised. "One wrong move and I'll be having fried duck for lunch," he warned before disappearing in a flash of green.

"Where'd he go?" asked Kristy, standing up next to the wall.

"I dunno." Jason stepped forward with Zack, both reached under their sweatshirts to draw their sabers in case the drones opened fire. A sharp cry from behind made them both whirl around.

"Kristy!" exclaimed Zack.

Siege had teleported into the cell and grabbed her. Kristy struggled in his grip, but he held tight with an arm across her throat and pressed his teleported again.

"Zack! Jason!" called Kristy, from outside of the cell. The twins turned to see Siege standing with her behind the drones.

"Ow! Lemme go," demanded Kristy. She stomped down on Siege's foot, freeing herself for a moment, but she hardly took a step before the two drones latched onto her arms. She tried to pull free, but the drones were too strong.

"Leave her alone, balariyum breath!" said Zack.

Siege just chuckled and led the way back to the throne room.

"No! Kristy!" exclaimed Jason, watching helplessly as his fried was dragged away.


	5. We're free!

Here it is, sorry for the long wait. So, do you like the new title?

* * *

"What do you want?" asked Kristy, pulling against the hunter drones as they brought her up before Dragonuse's throne.

"Ah, such a feisty young duck." said the Saurian overlord, leering over her, "a pity I don't have more time to enjoy this." Before Kristy could speak he raised his gun and shot, hitting her square in the chest with the stun-gun blast, leaving her slumped in the drone's arms.

"Put her in the cell and proceed with phase two," he instructed his henchmen.

* * *

Jason and Zack both gasped as Siege entered the holding cell area, carrying Kristy's unconscious form over his shoulder.

"What did you do to her?" exclaimed Zack.

"Back off, birdies," ordered Siege, motioning them away from the cell door with his laser gun. They immediately complied and Siege deactivated the power grid just long enough to toss Kristy on the floor. Then he reset the grid and laughed as he stalked away.

"Hey Kriss, you okay?" asked Zack, kneeling to cradle her head.

"W-What?" Kristy's eyes fluttered open.

"Kristy, what happened?" asked Jason, crouching next to her, he noticed that she had trouble focusing her eyes.

"Um...I don't really remember," answered Kristy slowly, "Dragonus wanted to know what we're here, but I'm not even sure."

"Welcome to the club," joked Zack, "none of us know why we're here."

"That's not what Dragonus thinks," muttered Kristy softly.

"Kristy, you sure you're alright?" asked Jason.

"Oh yeah, just a little wuzzy," answered Kristy, "I'm just gonna go lay down for a sec."

'Something's not right bro," whispered Zack as Kristy stumbled back to sit leaning against the back wall.

"She's probably just tired, and we have no idea what those Saurians did to her," said Jason, not really believing himself.

"Sooner we break out'a here the better," said Zack.

* * *

"I think I've got it!" announced Tanya, jumping out of her seat in front of Drake 1. She'd been working furiously ever since their return to the pond almost two hours ago, trying to track the Saurian's teleportation energy.

"You know where the Raptor is?" asked Canard, gazing up at the giant screen.

"Yeah, uh...well, no...not exactly. I mean I just triangulated their last teleportation location, and it could be the Raptor, or maybe just a new hideout."

"Coolio! Let's go kick some Saurian butt," suggested Nosedive.

"Chill Dive," said Wildwing, setting a hand on his brother's shoulder, "we can't just go charging in there. We need to know who, or what, came through that portal."

Before he could continue Duke raised a hand. "Don't worry, I'm way ahead of you. Just let me grab my gear and-"

"No way you're in there alone," argued Mallory.

"Why, are you worried about me?"

"In your dreams L'Orange. This mission is too important for just you."

"Fine, we'll all go," decided Wildwing, ending the argument before it could escalate, "we'll take the aerowing so we can have a quick escape."

"And when we get there?" asked Tanya.

"We'll figure it out on the way," said Canard, "let's move!"

In the aerowing they decided that Wildwing, Canard, Duke, Mallory, and Tanya would go into the Raptor. Nosedive and Grin would stay with the aerowing, guarding their retreat and ready to takeoff at a moments notice.

"Land here Dive," instructed Wildwing, using the mask to guide them in under the shield. They passed through and Nosedive gasped as a pile of rocks turned into the giant maroon spaceship, he could never get used to that. He brought the aerowing down next to the ship, where Wildwing assured them there was a secret door.

"Okay, everyone maintain contact through the comms," ordered Wildwing.

"This is a reconnaissance mission," added Canard, "don't try anything fancy. Just get in, get the info, and get out."

"Long as Nosedive's with the plane we should be fine," said Mallory.

"Hey! I'm a valuable part of this team, though totally undervalued...Where'd they go?" Nosedive stopped his rambling when he heard the hatch close, leaving him and Grin alone. "So Grinster, whatcha wanna do first?"

Wildwing led the way to the throne room, but deferred to Duke when it cam to avoiding the sentry drones. The ex-thief was leading them through an airvent when Dragonus's raging reached their ears. "I want to know who they are! I don't care how you do it, but remember to leave the prisoners alive. I may yet have a use for them."

Wildwing motioned for a retreat and they backed out of the vent into an empty corridor. "I guess they weren't his allies," stated Mallory.

"Uh, do you think the prisoners might be ducks?" asked Tanya. Canard and Mallory both shook their heads.

"The military did some research, but never could duplicate the Saurian's dimensional Gateways," explained Canard.

"What do ya wanna do now?" Duke asked their leader.

"We rescue them," answered Wildwing immediately, "we can't just leave them here. Duke, think you could get down to the holding cells and break them out?"

"Not a problem, but what 'bout the security cameras? Dragonus is bound to be watching 'em carefully."

"I can take care of that," volunteered Tanya, "I just need to find the surveillance system."

"Good. Canard, you and Mallory watch Dragonus, tell us if anything happens, and I'll help Tanya. Duke, wait for my signal. Got it?" The mask of Ducain flashed as he turned his head to face each of them. There were no objections so they all moved out.

Duke made his way quickly through the Raptor, he could move much faster on his own than with the others. He paused outside of the holding cell area. "All set," he whispered into his comm.

"Okay, just wait while Tanya finishes looping the video," instructed Wildwing, "and...you're good, make it fast."

Duke pushed the door open a crack and peeked through into the seemingly empty room. He drew his saber and cautiously approached the cell blocked by a glowing red energy grid, on guard for a trap and suddenly wishing he had some backup. Sure, he'd always worked alone back on Puckworld, but over the past two years he'd gotten used to being part of the team.

"Hey, anyone in der?" he called softly. Two figures picked themselves up from where they'd been sitting against the wall.

"Whos' there?" challenged one of the figures, a teenaged duck with familiar looking pitch black hair tied at the nape of his neck.

"Calm down kid, I'm here ta get you out," assured Duke, peering closely at the energy grid.

"Wait a minute, Uncle Duke?" ventured the other boy. His feathers were and identical match for the other boy's hair, and the same as the boy's father.

"Jason?" Duke could hardly believe it, the last people he expected to see were the his old friend Blade Cooper's sons. "Zachary? How'd you two get here?"

"Long story," said Zack, rolling his eyes, "but how're you gonna get us out'a here?"

"Easy enough, I am the notorious Duke L'Orange after all." He pressed a button on the control panel and the energy grid disappeared. The boys were followed by a lost looking girl, probably their same age.

Before Duke could ask who she was an alarm started blaring. "Shit! It must've been linked to the energy grind," explained Duke, "come on, we've gott'a get out'a here." That's when his comm went off.

"Duke, get out of there," warned Canard, "Dragonus heard the alarm and he's coming."

"Hey, I've got three kids with me!"

"Ah stars...we'll try 'n hold them off, but hurry. I'll tell Wing."

Duke lead them through the halls at a run. Eventually they heard the sounds of fighting from around the corner. "Okay, wrong way," said Duke, but then a group of Drones turned the corner behind them. "Alright, try our luck with the other way."

Zack and Jason both reached under their sweatshirts and took out their sabers.

"Fine, but no heroics," instructed Duke, "just stick close so we can get out'a here." They rounded the corner, where the other four ducks were battling the Saurians. Dragonus was the first to spot them.

"No!" he bellowed. "Siege, Wraith, get the prisoners!" Duke, Jason, and Zack each deflected the lasers shot at them, but Duke could only watch as a fire ball headed straight for the girl. Suddenly Canard was there, he jumped and pushed her out of the way, but wasn't quite fast enough to avoid the fire ball grazing his left arm. The two tumbled to the floor in a ball of tan feathers.

Dragonus roared and aimed his laser straight at them, but Wildwing saw him and slid in front of them, deflecting the blast with his ice shield. "Canard, you okay?" he called.

"Yeah, thanks bud." Canard reached down with his uninjured arm to help pull the shocked girl to her feet. "Kristy?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hiya Canard," she greeted sheepishly.

"How'd you get here?"

"Later," interrupted Wildwing, pushing themboth towards the exit, "let's go!"

Wildwing covered them as they raced for the aerowing then gave the order to take off.

"You got it bro," said Nosedive, getting them air born.

Canard and Duke led the three new ducks to the extra seats in the back. Tanya soon joined them to help wrap Canard's arm.

"Uh hi there," she greeted the teens

"Tanya, this is my sister Kristy," explained Canard.

"Um yeah, that's me," said Kristy, shaking her hand.

"Okay...and I'm guessing they're not your brothers." Tanya pointed at the two boys.

"My friend's kids," was all Duke would say, "Jason and Zachary."

It was a quick trip back to the Pond, and once they got there Nosedive hopped out of his seat, that's when he noticed the three extra ducks. "Whoa, who're they?" he exclaimed.

* * *

Read and review, really, I want to know what you think, even if you hated it.

Noreen


	6. Nope, not over yet

I am just soooo proud of myself for finishing this much (between classes and homework) so let me know what you think since I'm running on a totally caffeine high right now... ;)

* * *

"Dive, don't you remember my sister-"

"Kristy?"exclaimed Nosedive in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah..." answered Kristy.

"Ah man, T-girly-girl, how'd you get here? And who are those guys?"

"Um Dive, I'm feeling pretty tired right now," said Kristy, she turned to Canard, "is there somewhere I could go lie down?"

"Yeah, sure, you can use my room," offered Canard, "I'll show you where it is."

"Weird," muttered Nosedive, the Kristy he remembered was usually full of energy to spare. "So, who're you guys?" he asked, walking behind the two teenaged drakes who were following Duke out of the plane.

"I'm Jason," said the Black-feathered one, offering his hand. He nudged the brown feathered one, "and this is my brother Zack."

"Cool. Name's Nosedive, but friends call me Dive."

"Whatever." Zack picked up his pace to walk ahead of them.

Nosedive raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, he's just shy," assured Jason.

* * *

"Kristy, is there anything else you need?" asked Canard, standing uncomfortably in the doorway.

"Oh yeah, I just really need to lie down for a while."

"Okay..." Canard left and shut the door behind him. He'd never spent a lot of time hanging out with Kristy, and they weren't as close as Dive and Wing, but he thought she'd at least look a little happier to see him.

Once the door had shut Chameleon morphed into his true form and took out his communicator to call Dragonus. "Hey boss, I'm in."

"Excellent," replied Dragonus, "what have you learned so far?"

"Uh, whado you mean?"

"Fool!" roared Dragonus. "You have infiltrated their secret headquarters, yet learned nothing?"

"Um, well, ya see...I did find out that the the new ducks aren't from the military...oh yeah, and the girl," he morphed back into Kristy, "is actually Canard's kid sister."

"You imbecile! Don't contact me again until you have something worth reporting." Dragonus stormed away from the monitor. He was heading for his private prison, a single cell kept separate from the others.

Kristy had woken up to find herself lying in a strange new cell, and all alone. "Hello?" she called, leaning against the metal bars. She eventually slumped down against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest. She sat like that for a while, frightened by the prospect of being totally alone in the shadowy prison. Kristy wasn't sure how much time had past when the sound of loud footsteps echoed down the dark hall.

Dragonus stepped into the light given off by the one small bulb in her cell. Kristy gulped

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Kristy stared at the Saurian Overlord, not understanding. "What?"

"Your name!" growled Dragonus. He slammed his fist against a control panel on the wall and the metal bars receded into the ceiling. Kristy scrambled backwards, but Dragonus grabbed her by the throat, lifting her so her feet just bearly brushed the ground. "Tell me or I'll wring your neck."

Kristy clawed at his hand, but Dragonus just tightened his hold. "Kristina..." she gasped, struggling for breath, "Kristina Thunderbeak."

Dragonus released her and the teen collapsed on the floor holding her neck and breathing deeply. "So he was right," muttered Dragonus, exiting the cell. The bars dropped bak into place and Kristy stared blankly into the darkness, wondering what was so important about her name.

* * *

"Jase! Check out the 'puter they got here!" exclaimed Zack, staring up at Drake-1. "Just imagine the codes we could crack with that..." He trailed off, glaring suspiciously at Nosedive.

"Do, ah, you know a lot about computers?" asked Tanya, already seated at her usually spot in the ready room in front of Drake-1.

"What? Oh, uh, no, not really," stammered Zack.

"But you do know all about hacking, don't you?" asked Mallory, but it was more of a statement than a question.

"Mal, lay off," said Duke.

"So how'd you two get here?" asked Wildwing

"A couple of thugs from the Assassins society tried to kidnap us, but we used their Dimensional gateway to escape," explained Jason, telling them the condensed version.

"Assassin's society, aren't they the brotherhood's old rivals, Duke? I saw their sabers back there, the trademark of your old gang," argued Mallory, "and that one," she pointed at Zack, "was practically drooling over the possibility of using Drake-1 to hack into who knows what."

"Mallory, there just kids," pointed out Wildwing. They looked to be about the same age as Dive, and in his book that made them harmless until they proved otherwise.

"But they're criminals."

"Would you lay off already?" Duke was tired of her insulting the twins, and right in front of them too. But he was prepared to argue their case, it wasn't anymore than what their father, Blade Cooper had done for him, so many years ago. Duke hadn't known anyone when he entered the Brotherhood as a trainee, but Blade had helped him out and Duke thought of him as a brother. Jason and Zack has always referred to him as "Uncle Duke" and he enjoyed playing the doting uncle. "You gonna go interrogate the girl next," he challenged.

"Kristy?" asked Nosedive. "Why?"

"My point exactly." Duke leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Duke, that's different," said Wildwing, "we grew up with the Thunderbeaks. Dive 'n I've know Kristy forever."

"And I've know Zack and Jason since their birth."

"Point taken." Canard stepped out of the doorway where he'd been listening. "Duke's right, according to the military's code we can't turn away a civilian who needs help, and if we were following military procedure we should've questioned all three of them before we even brought them here."

"Uh, you think this could wait 'til tomorrow?" asked Tanya. "Cause I'm like kind'a pooped."

"Okay, everyone get some shut eye," said Wildwing, "tomorrow we'll question all three of them. Happy?"

"Hey bro, you notice that Kristy looked sort'a different?" asked Nosedive.

Wildwing placed a hand over his face. "Dive, I really don't wanna know what you're thinking."

"No bro, not that she looks a lot older than I remember-"

"What?" exclaimed Canard.

"Chill, chill, she just wasn't the same, like..."

"Like she's not acting like Kristy." finished Zack.. "Yeah, ever since they brought her back to the cell-"

"What did you just say?" asked Canard, interrupting him.

"Uh, one of Dragonuse's goons grabbed her 'n took her away. When they brought her back Kristy looked really out of it," explained Jason.

"Whoa, Canard, slow down!" Wildwing grabbed him by the shoulder as Canard turned to run out of the room.

"Wing, if those no good saurian slimebags did anything to her..."

"Canard, she's probably just tired," insisted Wildwing, "and if anything did happen she's in no state to talk about it tonight."

"Fine, but could you at least use the mask and tell me what she's doing?"

Even with the mask on Wildwing's eyes betrayed his amusement. "Worried?"

"Just do it," growled Canard.

"Okay..." Wildwing activated the mask and looked through the wall into Canard's room. "What the? There's a Saurian in there!"

Canard immediately blasted the door open. "Kristy?" He was surprised to see her standing in the middle of the room. "Are you alright? Where'd the Saurian go?"

"Huh? What Saurian?" asked Kristy nervously.

"Hold it right there Chameleon," ordered Wildwing, pointing his puck blaster at her.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Are you crazy?" asked Jason, neither he nor Zack had any idea what was going on.

"Dude, that's not Kristy," said Nosedive, raising his puck blaster.

"Where is she?" demanded Canard.

"He-he...beats me." Chameleon morphed back into his true form.

"No!" Canard lunged for the green saurian, but passed straight through as Chameleon teleported away.

"Wait a sec, so if he's not Kristy, then where is she?" asked Zack.

Jason elbowed him in the side. "Real subtle," he muttered.

"Canard?" Wildwing placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, the tan drake was still kneeling on the ground where he'd landed.

"Dragonus still has her!" Canard banged his fists against the floor.

* * *

As much as I hate it when other people do cliff hangers, I had to do one... So yeah, this story is NEVER gonna end! muwahahahaha...just cause I keep thinking ofnewideas to add. But I'm gonna try 'n wrap it up so I can start a new story! 


End file.
